always together
by lOvecOmesNgOes
Summary: miki has a heart disease and meiko confessed her love towards yuu! yuu is beeing blackmailed when meiko called miki saying that yuu took advantage of her! will yuu and miki be together? read and see!


always together  
  
miki is an eighteen year old girl that's always nice, naive and cheerful. people around her is always taking advantage of her. still she got some friends that stood up for her, she though...  
miki works in a bookstore, one day a guy named yuu came up to the counter and bought a book. yuu wearing all black, walked away. he came everyday since that meeting with miki. the doorbell rang, yuu stepped in, staring at miki, but she just kept on working and didn't even notice him at all. yuu felt a little depressed and left. one time, yuu went up to miki and gave her a note, saying, "meet at 12 for lunch in front of the bookstore-yuu". miki threw the piece of paper away. in yuu's surprise she was acting like nothing happened. so he just left the store. at twelve in the afternoon, yuu was waiting for miki but didn't see her coming. miki looked at the clock and forgot it was lunch, so she hurried it up and packed her stuff and walked home. on her way home, yuu saw her and ran up to her, asking if she can be his girlfriend. miki instantly replied saying no. but still yuu didn't give up! everyday he bought her lunch and went to the bookstore to sit there on the ground and just start reading. every few minutes he looked up at miki.the hours past and yuu slowly walked up to miki, shyly asked if they can be friends first. miki said "sure.." day after day, miki and yuu had a wonderful time together. one daym a few weeks later, miki felt that she really fell for yuu and confessed her love to him. but then she said she wanted to stop the friendship of theirs. yuu with so much shock, asked in confusion and frustration. miki just ran away from him as fast as she could, but then she fell down on the ground right before his very eyes, while yuu was about to walk the opposite direction to calm down a bit! yuu rushed towards miki and quickly drove her to the hospital and asked what was wrong with her. dr.chan said that miki has a heart disease. once yuu heard this news about his love, he ran away and went into the car then slammed the door. he quickly started the engine and drove to the ocean. slowly, yuu got out of the car and walked down to the shore. a wind of breeze came and yuu cried out , kneeling down. he cried the whoe day and finally got back to the hospital...  
in the hospital, yuu took care of miki. she was happy that yuu was by her side and didn't ask her about her problems. he just stayed quiet and pretended that he didn't know anything. but still miki told him about the reason why she wanted to stop the friendship of theirs. yuu said," i odn't understand but i still want to continue.. you like me and i like you. so why stop? i'll take good care of you! don't worry about hat." miki replied," no! you don't understand! i don't want you to feel sad over me! go find someone else, i bet there's other girls better than me." yuu angrily said," no! i can't do that! you're the only one for me!" miki didn't want to keep on arguing, so sge just agreed to whatever yuu said. the next day, yuu asked if they could get married, but miki instantly said no to him. miki said," i'm going to die so just find another girl!" yuu cried out, " no!" and just left. miki, so upset, took the phone and called her friend, meiko to explain things to yuu and just stay by his side. meiko said, "sure, is there aynthing else i can do to help? just call me alright?" miki said softly, "thank you so much! you're really my best friend!" to meiko. while yuu was walking down to the beach, meiko came along and started introducing herself, syaing that life isn't fair and he shouldn't be this sad over a girl. meiko said," you should find someone else to be your girl friend. don't be so emotional about miki..." in shock,yuu asked, "how'd you know my girl friend's name?" meiko then explained everything and confessed her love over him. yuu said, "ummm. you know that i'm still not over miki, so why are you telling me this? this is non-sense! " meiko then laughed evilly and said, "miki's going to die anyways, so why bother still staying by her side?! don't make me laugh! haha!" in response yuu said, "how could you?! she's your best friend!" meiko left, thinking, friend? yuu went back to miki and stayed meiko's incedent a secret. miki suddenly asked if he saw meiko or no, yuu was speechless.. miki saw yuu studdering, made miki angry. she asked," why did you do this to my friend? anyone but my friend! how could you do this to me?! why are you taking advatage of meiko like that? you're not like that before! you've changed.." yuu asked in confusion, " what are you talking about? i don't understand.." miki said, " what do you mean by that? that's what meiko told me!don't try and lie!" yuu yelled out, "fine then!" after that he just went up tp meiko and try to talk her out. meiko said, "if you become my boyfriend and marry me."yuu argreed with meiko without thinking over it, buthe said that he's going to date with meiko after miki's death and he can't see her until she's dead.meiko agreed and happily walked away. yuu went back to the hospital. for 2 weeks he didn't go anywhere. one day, miki died, and yuu kept his promise with meiko. fianlly meiko had her wish came true and threy became boy friends and girlfriends. one month later, yuu and meiko got moarried. yuu married meiko by force, lived in misery. everyday, yuu went to miki's grave yard. he just pretend that he was happy when his wife, meiko is around. meiko thought that yuu had forgotten about miki, but that's not it.. meiko knowing nothing about what yuu thinks, got a weird feeling from him.. and for yuu, he secretly did tons of things in remembering miki. a year later, miki's death, yuu can't stand meiko anymore. he committed suicide that day. finally they can be together in their after life.. meiko finally understand that miki's the only one for yuu. there will always be no replacement for a person you love. 


End file.
